Une nouvelle venue
by Tharon'ja
Summary: Angel débarque à Poudlard. Qui est-elle ? Que veut-elle ? Comment Harry et ses amis réagiront-ils a sa présence dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. un OOC d'Angel. Quelques petites scènes qui peuvent peut-être choquer. ATTENTION contiens des slash et séquences assez explicites.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : rencontre sur le quai**

Harry posa sa valise et observa la voie autour de lui Hedwige se mit à piailler dans sa cage mais un petit geste d'Harry la calma aussitôt. Le sorcier scrutait le quai à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis mais ni Hermione ni Ron, ou un quelconque Weasley, ne semblaient être présent. Harry soupira et se résolut à s'assoir sur un banc en attendant une présence amicale le Poudlard express ne partait que dans 2h30 après tous. Certes il était en avance mais la pensée de revoir son école adorée et d'échapper au Dursley une année encore l'avait poussé au départ précipité.

Au bout d'1/4 d'heure la faim se fit ressentir, les familles se pressaient sur le quai, Harry décida d'aller acheter quelques patacitrouilles et une ou deux choco-grenouilles pour calmer sa faim c'est alors qu'un murmure impressionné le sortit de sa rêverie : une jeune femme en apparence du même âge que lui le fixait avec émerveillement ; ses longs cheveux blancs lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos, un bandeau bleu marine lui serrait la tête laissant seulement une frange tomber sur son front, sa longue robe bleue foncé laissait ses épaules à nu, ses larges manche laissaient paraître des mains douces et parfaites « Comme l'ensemble de sa peau » songea Harry. Elle portait une sorte de tunique de plumes qui terminait sa robe en une jupe d'une blancheur immaculée, celle-ci descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, et affichait deux bandes d'étoffe charnues de plumes dans son dos. Des escarpins assortis à son bandeau et à sa robe venaient parfaire l'ensemble, qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un ange.

« - Tu dois être Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai énormément entendu parler de toi !

- Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose, rougit Harry.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'es qu'en 5ème année et tu as déjà battu un Basilic, affronté une armée de Détraqueurs, gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et… (Elle baissa le regard) affronté Qui-tu-sais…

- Tu es bien l'une des rares personne qui me croient… soupira Harry. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Et bien… (Elle baissa timidement les yeux) J-je…un stupide Serment Inviolable que j'ai passé petite m'empêche de le révéler, alors…appelle-moi Angel.

-Un Serment Inviolable sur ton nom ? S'étonna Harry.

-Une longue histoire… »

Un cri attira leur attention Harry eut juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'une personne l'enlaçait déjà avec force. Hermione le relâcha, Ron arrivait derrière, un sandwich à la main.

« Harry tu m'as tant manqué ! Raconte-moi tes vacances je veux tous savoir ! Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Est-ce qu'il te manque quelque chose ? Tu as vu les journaux ? Cette gazette qui ne cesse de te traiter de menteur, grrrr si je les tenais je les…

- Du calme Hermione, la coupa Ron. Laisse-le respirer, tu vas le tuer.

- ARRETE DE MANGER TOUS LE TEMPS ! S'emporta la sorcière.

- Content de vous revoir tous les deux. Je vois que vous êtes en forme, s'amusa Harry.

- Hihi leurs réputations ne sont pas exagérées, pouffa Angel.

- Harry c'est qui ce canon ? Comment tu la connais ? demanda Ron, surexcité.

- Je m'appelle Angel, on vient de faire connaissance. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard, comment ça se fait ? Questionna Hermione.

- En fait j'arrive tout juste à Londres, c'est ma première année à Poudlard. Du coup je ne connais pas grand monde et je suis un peu perdue, confessa-t-elle.

Ron lui saisit les mains elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise.

- Assied-toi avec nous dans le train on t'expliquera tous ce que tu veux savoir.

- Euh merci….c'est…gentil, balbutia-t-elle

- Angel c'est curieux comme nom…ça te vient d'où ? » Interrogea Hermione tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le train pour prendre leurs places.

FIN (du premier chapitre)


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : un voyage mouvementé**

« -Alors comme ça tu es Américaine ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui ma famille viens du Minnesota, je suis venu m'installé à Londres pour pouvoir étudier à Poudlard, disons que mon ancienne école était… particulière, je pensais avoir de meilleures chances ici. Répondit Angel.

-Tu vas voir Poudlard est géniale, c'est la meilleur école de sorcellerie du monde entier ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

-Vous faites partis de Gryffondor c'est ça ? Je me demande ou je serais affectée…

-Venir s'installé seule dans un pays étranger ça demande du courage peut être Gryffondor, mais tu as l'air rudement intelligente tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle, tu as aussi rapidement tissé des liens avec nous tu pourrais aller à Pousouffle, mais choisir une école pour la réussite c'est de l'ambition Serpentard pourrait bien gagner une nouvelle membre. Eluda Hermione.

-Ouah, je me sens vachement plus rassurée. Soupira la mage. »

Le wagon se remplit d'éclats de rire, de son côté Harry semblait pensif : le retour de Voldemort l'inquiétait et le fait que peu de gens lui accordaient du crédit ne le rassurait guère. Tandis que ses amis bavardaient il décida de sortir du wagon pour s'isoler un peu. « Je reviens » annonça-t-il avant de quitter le compartiment. Il marcha le long du couloir et traversa le wagon, une voix mesquine l'arrêta :

« -Alors Potter même tes amis débiles on arrêtés de te fréquenter ?

-Malfoy dégage je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ma parole, tu es pressé ? Tu veux peut être seul pour pleurer la mort de Cédric ? Rétorqua le blond.

-C'est toi qui voudras pleurer quand je t'aurai réglé ton compte !

-Vas-y essaye mauviette ! »

Drago dégaina sa baguette et se mit en position de combat, Harry prépara la sienne, un air furieux sur le visage. Alors que son adversaire ouvrait la bouche pour attaquer une intense lumière envahit le couloir, Harry fut forcé de se couvrir les yeux, éblouit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Drago était couché sur le sol inconscient, un ange se tenait derrière lui, ses ailes dorées projetant encore quelques rayons lumineux.

«-Merci Anaël tu peux disposer. Clama une voix dans le dos de l'être ailé.

-Angel ? Hésita Harry, le regard toujours vague.

-La seule et l'unique, ça va tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vois trouble, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Angel a jeté 2 pièces en l'air et cette…chose est apparu, l'instant d'après tous le wagon était submergé par cette lumière. Expliqua Ron.

-Oui je suis désolée, le pouvoir d'Anaël frappe tous ceux qui ne se protègent pas. Et si l'aveuglement est un problème ceux qui se trouvent proches sont bien plus meurtris.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le corps de Drago, toujours inerte.

-Il va se réveiller, assura Angel. Reste à savoir quand…

-C'est quoi cette magie ? Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton à la fois impressionné et méfiant.

-Retournons à nos places je vais vous expliquer. »

Les 4 élèves regagnèrent leur compartiment, abandonnant le corps du Serpentard. Une fois assis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la sorcière aux plumes. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise mais prit tous de même la parole, soucieuse de se justifier auprès de ses nouveaux amis.

« - Tous d'abord sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, contrairement aux autres sorciers je peux pratiquer la magie sans accessoires.

-Tu n'utilise jamais de baguette ? S'étonna Ron. Même pour les sorts de défenses ?

-Oui, mais en contrepartie je ne maitrise qu'un seul type de magie bien particulier, la magie des Anges.

-Attends c'est n'importe quoi, s'indigna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes c'est impossible je n'ai jamais entendue parler de cette magie.

-Je sais c'est difficile à croire mais je suis tout bonnement incapable d'exécuter une autre sorte de sortilège.

-Et c'est quoi cette magie des Anges ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est simple : je peux invoquer différents êtres qui disposent chacun d'aptitudes particulières.

-Comme l'ange-projecteur de tous à l'heure ? Interrogea Ron.

-Tous à fait. Celui-ci c'est Anaël, l'ange de lumière. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres de l'ange protecteur au messager, en passant par le guerrier…

-C'est génial ! Clama Ron.

-Mais à quoi te servent les pièces que tu as jetées ? Voulu savoir Hermione

Angel baissa les yeux, son regard s'embruma un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne constance.

-C'est le prix de leurs invocations, plus il y a de pièces plus l'ange invoqué est puissant.

-C'est quoi le maximum ? Demanda Ron, plus curieux et excité que jamais.

-10 pièces. Répondit Angel d'un ton mélancolique.

Harry remarqua l'air triste de sa nouvelle amie mais s'abstint de commenter. Que pouvait-elle bien cacher ?

-En tous cas c'est très impressionnant ! Drago mettra un moment à s'en remettre, pas vrai Harry ? Plaisanta Ron.

-Ouais sur ! »

Angel sourit et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient sous les roues du train, elle était impatiente d'arriver et souhaitait ardemment être affiliée à Gryffondor. Harry la fixait avec suspicion, comment une telle magie pouvait exister ? Qui était cette vraiment cette fille ? Pourquoi s'emblait-elle triste en parlant du 'prix' ? Dumbledore connaissait-il l'existence d'un tel pouvoir ? Il se promit de questionner le directeur à ce sujet, désireux d'en savoir plus.

Le train entra en gare, les élèves descendirent les uns après les autres. Comme à son habitude Hagrid attendait sur le quai, il sourit en apercevant les trois amis, qui se mirent à coururent aussitôt vers lui avant d'enlacer le semi-géant. Angel arriva derrière, trainant sa valise et s'attendrie devant la scène. C'est alors qu'Hagrid la remarqua.

«-Bonjour toi, tu es nouvelle non ? Je n'oublie jamais un visage tu sais ? C'est surement ta première année.

-Effectivement, répondis Angel, impressionnée par la taille de l'hybride.

-Elle est super Hagrid ! Elle pratique une magie ultra géniale tu verras ! Elle a mis cette peste de Drago au tapis ! S'enthousiasma Ron. Il semblait adorer parler de la jeune femme, ne tarissant jamais d'éloges.

Angel rougit, peu habituée à tant de gloire

-A vrai dire c'était facile… il ne prêtait pas attention à moi et euh… je pensais qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide alors…

-Elle est modeste en plus. Soupira Ron d'un air béat.

-Et bien jeune fille tu dois être impressionnante, intervint Hagrid en lui serrant la main. J'espère que tu ne me causeras pas d'ennuis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne blesse que ceux qui le mérite. Dit Angel dans un clin d'œil.

-En tous cas vous devriez vous dépêcher, la fête va bientôt commencer ! Tout le monde attend dans la grande salle.

-Vite sinon il n'y aura plus de calèche pour rejoindre l'école ! Paniqua Hermione.

-Laisse-moi ta valise je me charge de la remettre avec les autres. » Sourit Hagrid en poussant la nouvelle qui s'élança à la suite de ses amis.

Angel rattrapa rapidement les 3 compères qui s'étaient rassemblés sur le bord de la route, une calèche arriva Harry se figea subitement.

« -Ca va Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, un énorme cheval noir se tenait devant lui deux ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris étaient repliées dans son dos, ses flancs squelettique palpitait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, celle-ci projetait un souffle brulant sur le visage du sorcier, ses yeux d'un rouge sanguin plongés dans ceux d'Harry qui recula stupéfait.

-Que-qu'est ce qui conduit le carrosse ? Balbutia-t-il

-Rien Harry, elle se conduit toute seule comme d'habitude.

-T'es sur que tu te sens bien mon pote ? Demanda Ron, inquiet. Tu vois un truc toi Angel ?

-Je-je… non je… ne vois rien, Il…y a quelque chose ?

Une lueur sombre passa dans ses yeux mais disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Une voix attira alors leur attention, une jeune fille blonde était assise dans la calèche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas fou. Je les vois moi aussi ! Assura-t-elle en regardant Harry, un sourire quasi-enfantin sur le visage.

Les 4 amis s'installèrent à ses côtés dans la voiture qui partit alors.

-Euh Luna, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione.

-Des sombrals bien sûr ! Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches « magiques ».

-Pourquoi on peut les voir et pas eux ? Demanda Harry en désignant ses compagnons.

-Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent percevoir leur présence, expliqua la blonde, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Les autres en sont incapables.

Angel baissa les yeux avant de relever la tête avec un air circonspect. Ron insista.

-Et donc tu as vu quelqu'un mourir ? Ca fait quoi ?

Hermione lui pinça le bras en le foudroyant du regard.

-C'est pas grave, assura Luna. La douleur est partie maintenant : ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite un sortilège qui a mal tourné. Et toi Harry qui as-tu vu mourir ?

Luna ne devais pas être au courant pour la mort de Cédric, après tous Fudge avait tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire camouflant la mort du Poussoufle en un accident, refusant de croire au retour du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-A oui c'est vrai, c'est le jeune Diggory c'est ça. Je me rappelle que mon père lui a dédié un article dans son journal l'année dernière. C'est vraiment tu-sais-qui qui l'a tué ?

Harry acquiesça, le souvenir de l'affrontement lui revint en pleine face, le plongeant dans une profonde mélancolie.

-On arrive, regardez ! Clama soudain Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Les élèves descendirent et se mirent en route vers l'imposant château, Angel contempla la forteresse, sa nouvelle demeure.

Fin (du second chapitre)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Choixpeau et professeurs**

Tous les élèves étaient à présent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table de leurs maisons respectives. Harry, Ron et Hermione, entourés des Weasley, s'interrogeaient.

« Où est passée Angel ?

- Je ne sais pas, McGonagall lui a demandé de venir avec elle quand on est arrivés, répondit Hermione.

- C'est qui cette « Angel » ? demanda George.

- Ta nouvelle cible, Ron ? L'asticota Fred.

- Fermez-la vous deux ! J'en pince pas pour elle, je suis inquiet, c'est tout ! Se défendit Ron.

- Chhhht, intervint Hermione, coupant court aux chamailleries des frères. Dumbledore va parler. »

Le directeur se tenait devant son pupitre. Il scruta la salle avec attention. Les élèves se turent peu à peu et bientôt toute la salle avait son attention braquée sur le vieux sorcier. Il se racla la gorge et tonna d'une voix ferme :

« Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année. Vous êtes tous revenus dans cette école pour parfaire votre éducation et votre maîtrise de la magie, et encore une fois Poudlard est là pour y aider. Il est vrai que le parcours sera long, les épreuves nombreuses... Mais parlons plutôt de bonnes nouvelles, et il y en a deux il s'agit de deux arrivants pour être précis. Tout d'abord, une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de loin elle vous semblera peut être étrange, différente, mais surtout n'oubliez pas qu'elle est désormais votre camarade et qu'il faut la traiter comme chacun d'entre nous ici. Accueillons la nouvelle enfant de Poudlard : Angel ! »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée Angel se tenait sur le seuil, rayonnante. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade, ses talons résonnant doucement sur le sol. Tous les étudiants suivaient des yeux l'inconnue qui progressait devant eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui sourirent, levant des pouces d'encouragement, tandis que Drago lui décochait un regard noir. Elle monta sur l'estrade et se plaça à gauche du pupitre, contemplant la salle, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

« Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous vous présenter à vos nouveaux amis, l'enjoignit Dumbledore.

- Eh bien… bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle So… (Elle ferma les yeux, un air furieux passa sur son visage) Angel. Je viens d'arriver ici et pour tout vous dire… j'adore déjà cet endroit !

- Sale peste ! Mon père va te faire payer ton insolence» Rugit soudain Drago en se levant, un poing dressé dans sa direction.

Rogue se leva subitement et se dirigea vers l'importun, le saisissant au passage et l'emportant rapidement hors de la salle. Dumbledore toussota pour calmer les murmures qui commençaient à s'élever.

« Eh bien eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez déjà rencontré M. Malfoy. »

Angel baissa les yeux. Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Nous allons à présent procéder à votre affection à l'une des quatre maisons. Apportez le Choixpeau ! »

McGonagall se leva et apporta la coiffe. Angel s'assit alors sur une chaise et le professeur de métamorphose se plaça derrière elle, tenant le chapeau au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci s'éveilla soudain et battit des paupières. Angel déglutit tandis que la sorcière plaçait le chapeau sur sa tête. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« Hum, commença l'artefact. Jolie tête aux pensées embrouillées, je me demande ou je vais t'envoyer. Tu sembles…. »

Le chapeau écarquilla grand les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit cependant. Il se mit soudain à trembler tous entier :

« Tu-tu….Qui…qu… »

Il se mit soudain à hurler, emplissant la salle de rugissements perçant. Angel se leva alors en criant elle aussi et tenta d'arracher le chapeau, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Elle porta sa main à son cœur, celle-ci brilla légèrement, elle ouvrit alors le poing : une pièce scintillante se tenait dans sa paume, Angel la jeta en l'air et parvint à articuler :

« An…ange curatif je t'invoque, Jasaël ! »

Une intense lumière entoura la pièce et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une silhouette ailée flottait au-dessus de la mage son corps d'albâtre était vêtu d'une tunique argentée, quatre bras repliés le long du corps. L'ange tendit ses membres vers Angel qui fut alors entourée d'un halo brillant. Le chapeau redoubla de hurlement tandis qu'il était lentement arraché du crane de la femme qui retomba sur le sol, chancela et s'écroula. L'invoqué leva les bras et le Choixpeau toujours entouré du halo s'éleva lentement. La créature tapa dans deux de ses mains et la relique magique se tut instantanément avant de flotter jusqu'à l'estrade où il fut rattrapé par McGonagall qui le serra contre elle, de peur qu'il ne reparte à l'assaut. Ceci fait, l'ange disparut dans la même explosion de lumière que celle qui avait consumé la pièce quelques instants auparavant. Dumbledore se précipita auprès de la jeune fille. Celle-ci haletait, couchée sur le sol.

« Mademoiselle ça va, vous n'avez rien ?

Je-je... »

Elle porta une main à son front et s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se releva au bout d'un moment, hésitante, en s'appuyant sur le directeur.

« Je me sens mieux, merci. Jasaël m'a débarrassée de la douleur avant de repartir.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous et ce Choixpeau ? demanda Dumbledore, l'air grave.

- Je ne sais pas... Il s'est mis à hurler et tout à coup une douleur intense s'est déversée dans mon crâne.

-Monsieur le directeur, intervint McGonagall. C'est la première fois que je vois le Choixpeau réagir ainsi... Peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable de se passer de lui pour décider de l'affiliation de cette personne. »

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment avant de se tourner vers Angel, un sourire étirait ses lèvres :

« Eh bien, jeune fille, on dirait que vous allez avoir l'immense honneur de choisir votre maison vous-même. »

Un murmure de protestation courut le long de la table des enseignants mais le directeur leur fit signe de se taire. Angel recula, surprise.

« Que je choisisse moi-même ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de choisir sa place, réfléchissez bien et profitez-en ! J'ai peur que vous ne puissiez bientôt plus avoir de choix. »

Angel ne saisit pas le sens de cette phrase. Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et regarda chacune des tables. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant Harry et les autres Gryffondor.

- Je… (Elle déglutit et inspira profondément) Je choisis Gryffondor, la maison du courage ! »

Un tonnerre d'acclamations secoua la table des rouge et or, tous se levèrent et scandèrent le nom de la nouvelle. Les jumeaux Weasley bondirent sur leurs pieds, s'inclinèrent et attrapèrent chacun une des mains de la mage pour l'amener à sa place, sous les applaudissements. Elle fut assise entre Hermione et Ginny. Les élèves se rassirent et le silence revint dans la salle. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

«- Après cette sélection plus que riche en évènements, il est temps de passer à la seconde arrivante : votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dolores Ombrage ! »

Une petit dame entièrement vêtue de rose se leva et vint se placer à côté du directeur. Elle contempla la salle, un rictus mêlant amusement et sadisme sur le visage.

«- Bonjour, bonjour. J'espère que nous serons tous de très _bons amis. _»

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à la majorité des étudiants.

«- Comme vous le savez peut-être, reprit-elle. Le Ministère tient énormément à vous et sa principale occupation est de s'assurer qu'un maximum, voir la totalité des élèves obtiennent leurs diplômes. Ce sera donc mon rôle de vous accompagner tout au long de cette année, soyez assurés que je respecterai les méthodes du Ministre. »

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance: cette femme inspirait tout sauf la confiance... Fred gloussa :

« Je parie que même Fudge ne peut pas rester plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce qu'elle. »

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard courroucé, avant de reprendre contenance et de retourner s'assoir. Dumbledore reprit la parole, avec l'éternel rappel du règlement, se pliant aux demandes de Rusard.

« C'est qui cette vieille bique ? demanda Ron.

- Dolores Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'état. Elle n'est pas vraiment célèbre pour sa sympathie, répondit Hermione.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est là pour…commença Ginny.

- Pour s'assurer que Poudlard ne se retourne pas contre le Ministère et que Dumbledore et moi-même ne fassions pas de vagues » termina Harry.

Fin (du troisième chapitre)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Incident**

Angel courait à perdre haleine en direction de la masure d'Hagrid où Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient se trouver. Elle sortit du château et déboula sur la route du pont qui menait au sentier de forêt, elle percuta plusieurs élèves au passage, s'excusant et continuant sa route, une personne la retint par le bras.

«-Tu cours où comme ça, l'emplumée ? »

Angel fit volte et face et plongea son regard dans celui de Goyle. Malfoy se tenait derrière, un air arrogant sur le visage.

«-Tu sais que tu m'as humilié l'autre jour et je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Si tu étais sympa, je pourrais passer l'éponge... mais manque de bol tu traînes avec Potter et ses amis débiles.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, répondit Angel avec un sourire. Il utilise exactement le même adjectif pour te qualifier. »

Drago fronça les sourcils son arrogance disparut subitement, laissant place à une expression de fureur.

« Goyle apprend lui un peu les bonnes manières ! »

Le sorcier lâcha le bras de la mage avant de lui assener un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Angel étouffa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux.

« Argh…t'as pas honte…demander à quelqu'un…de se battre à ta place.

- Ma parole elle se la pète encore ! Goyle, je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris ! »

La brute attrapa Angel et la souleva au-dessus du sol avant de la projeter violemment contre le mur. La jeune fille percuta une colonne et s'écroula sur le sol en crachant du sang. Malfoy s'approcha d'elle et saisit son menton pour la forcer à lever la tête.

« Ecoute-moi bien, sale garce: la prochaine fois que tu me manques de respect, je te garantis que tu finiras à St-Mangouste !

- C'est toi qui va y aller Malfoy ! » Rugit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se tenait debout, Hermione et Ron à ses côtés. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Crabbe et Goyle s'interposèrent entre lui et le Serpentard, baguette en main. D'un rapide sort, les deux gardes du corps furent désarmés. Drago se releva, plaçant sa baguette sur la gorge d'Angel.

« Recule Potter ! Sinon, ça va mal finir pour elle ! Cracha-t-il.

- Lâche-la et viens te battre contre moi ! répliqua Harry. Tu as peur Malfoy ? »

De nombreux élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux adversaires, les encerclant complètement. Drago appuya plus fortement sa baguette sur le cou de la mage :

« Deuxième avertissement, dit-il. Encore un pas et c'est fini pour elle !

-Tu ne feras pas ça ! Tonna Harry en pointant sa baguette.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago souleva Angel et la projeta par-dessus la barrière. La mage chuta dans le vide en hurlant. Harry se rua sur le Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione s'effondrait en pleurs, Ron la serra contre lui.

« Tu vas me le payer enfoiré ! Rugit Harry en empoignant Drago.

- Trop tard Potter, tu viens encore de perdre quelqu'un. Ça fera de la compagnie pour Cédric. »

Harry s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur la figure de son adversaire lorsqu'une intense lumière émana du fond du gouffre. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la balustrade. Un corps passa soudain devant eux et se mit à flotter à quelques mètres de la structure.

« Angel ! » s'exclama Ron.

La mage se tenait en effet sur un ange qui battait l'air de ses ailes pour se maintenir en place. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche mais à part ça la jeune fille semblait indemne. L'ange s'approcha du pont et Angel sauta sur le sol. La créature disparut dans un éclat de lumière. Hermione se jeta sur son amie pour l'enlacer.

« J'ai…on a cru que tu étais morte ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Allez, tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour tuer un ange » la réconforta la mage.

Harry ne lâchait pas Drago. Ce dernier sentit sa fierté retomber lorsqu'il comprit que la fille n'avait rien. Une voix mit soudain fin aux conflit : McGonagall se frayait un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants, suivi de près par Ombrage.

« Cette fois-ci, M. Malfoy, votre châtiment va être exemplaire ! Gronda la chef de Gryffondor. Suivez-moi immédiatement !

- Hum, l'interrompit Ombrage. Je pense que cette jeune fille (elle désigna Angel du doigt) a également quelque chose à voir dans cet incident, il serait juste de la punir aussi.

- Vous êtes folle ! C'est clairement la victime !

- C'est vrai ! S'insurgea Ron. Angel est innocente, c'est Malfoy le responsable !

- Silence, M. Weasley ! Professeur, j'ose espérer que vous ne faites pas de favoritisme envers les élèves de votre maison ! Cette personne doit être réprimandée au même titre que ce jeune homme. »

McGonagall réfléchit un moment puis finit par acquiescer.

« Très bien… Miss Angel veuillez venir également !

- C'est injuste, Angel n'a rien fait ! Vous ne pouvez pas la punir ! Protesta Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage si vous ne voulez pas être inculpée vous aussi. »

Hermione pesta intérieurement mais finit par se résigner. Angel et Drago s'éloignèrent, guidés par les deux professeurs. L'attroupement d'élèves se dispersa et les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry frappa le bord de la barrière.

« Putain !

- Pour qui elle se prend cette vieille peau ! Ragea Ron. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

- Calmez-vous, les garçons. McGonagall est intelligente, Angel devrait bien s'en sortir.

- J'espère que tu as raison Hermione » soupira Harry.

* * *

« Quoi !? Quatre heures de retenue chaque samedi pendant un mois ! » S'indigna Ron.

Les trois amis étaient debout dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant Angel qui sortait du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry était adossé au mur tandis que Ron et Hermione marchaient de long en large devant le canapé, hors d'eux.

« Avec cette vieille bique en plus ! Pesta Hermione.

- Ça va, je vous assure, Drago a écumé de trois mois de corvées avec Rusard en plus de ne pouvoir participer ou assister à aucun match de Quidditch. Je m'en tire plutôt bien, dit Angel, s'efforçant de calmer ses amis.

- Tu ne devrais même pas être punie, après tout tu n'as rien fait, intervint Harry. Même moi j'en ai fait plus pour mériter d'être sanctionné.

- Justement, en parlant de ça... Ombrage veut te voir dans son bureau à la fin de son prochain cours, je suis désolée.

- Putain, cette chouette stupide compte tous nous enfoncer ou quoi !? S'emporta de nouveau Ron

- C'est ma faute, je m'excuse vraiment. Je n'aurai pas dû provoquer Malfoy, se lamenta Angel.

- Mais non, ne dit pas ça. Cet abruti a eu ce qu'il méritait. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira » la consola Harry.

Neville, jusque-là assis à une table pour consulter un livre de botanique, se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers le coin où les quatre amis étaient regroupés. Il prit la parole, s'adressant au groupe :

« Je-je suis venu vous dire que…c'est moi qui ai prévenu McGonagall, je ne pensais pas qu'Ombrage rappliquerait et que ça se terminerait en punition collective, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide. » Angel se leva et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Ne le sois pas. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Harry aurait mis tellement de pins à Malfoy que même si sa mère l'avait reconnu elle n'aurait plus voulu de lui. Et puis sans toi je me serais peut être rendue responsable d'un meurtre. »

Elle lui sourit et Neville baissa timidement les yeux.

« Me…merci beaucoup.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Allez viens, j'aurais besoin d'un livre sur les plantes vénéneuse, tu peux m'aider à le trouver ? »

Neville releva et hocha la tête, il prit Angel par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« On dirait qu'elle vient de gagner un nouveau fan, fit remarquer Hermione. Ça va, Ron, pas trop jaloux ? »

Celui-ci rougit et se défendit.

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis _pas_ amoureux d'elle ! »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, furieux.

Fin (du quatrième chapitre)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : excursion**

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe où devait avoir lieu un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal banal, mais qui s'annonçait rude à cause des évènements de la veille. Harry et ses amis discutaient en attendant le professeur devant la salle :

« Je me demande ce que ce vieux crapaud va t'infliger à la fin du cours…

- Sûrement un truc horrible du genre laver tous les carreaux avec ta langue ou récurer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, suggéra Ron.

- Arrête ! Beurk c'est horrible ! Frissonna Angel.

- Alors Potter, toi aussi tu vas être puni à cause de cette emplumée ? Intervint Drago en pointant la mage du doigt.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est à cause de tes conneries qu'on se retrouve tous dans la merde ! Rugit Harry en empoignant le Serpentard.

- Ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, minable ? Tu veux encore t'enfoncer ? Se moqua le blond.

- Non, mais tu risques de le regretter ! »

Harry approcha soudain sa tête de celle de Drago et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au lieu de le repousser celui-ci répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur passionnée. Harry lâcha le col de Malfoy pour passer ses mains autour de sa taille et resserrer leur étreinte. Drago quand à lui caressait les cheveux du Gryffondor. Sans mettre fin à leur baiser, les deux sorciers commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. Angel tourna la tête, horriblement gênée, son regard croisa celui de Ron qui pressait Hermione contre lui, la sorcière quand elle était en train de déboutonner le pantalon du roux. Tous les élèves semblaient pris d'une fureur amoureuse et, tandis que certains se contentaient de s'embrasser, d'autres commençaient des choses plus… suggestives. Angel recula, complètement incrédule. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait à tous ? Elle recula et percuta quelque chose, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans un gigantesque miroir, son image la fit pâlir : elle était complétement nue.

Angel s'éveilla soudain en hurlant ses draps étaient trempés de sueur et sa chemise de nuit lui collait au corps. Elle se redressa, haletante et parcourut le dortoir du regard. Par miracle aucune des autres filles présentes ne s'était réveillée. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité il devait être à peu près trois heures du matin. La mage reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer et de reprendre sa respiration. Tous était confus dans sa tête, ses idées s'embrouillaient, les évènements de son rêve revenant sans cesse dans sa mémoire. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva sans faire de bruit, ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle s'avança vers la porte avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Bien sûr ! Le couvre-feu ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit !

Angel se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et scruta la campagne plongée dans les ténèbres. Tout semblait calme. Elle entrouvrit délicatement la fenêtre et se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne s'était réveillé. Constatant que c'était le cas elle soupira et plaça une main à contre son cœur. Celle-ci s'illumina de la même façon que lorsque le Choixpeau était devenu fou. Elle jeta trois pièces nouvellement créées par la fenêtre et murmura :

« Coût 30, ange des songes Antariêl ! »

La créature apparut dans un éclair de lumière. Sa peau cristalline laissait entrevoir l'intérieur de son corps et celui-ci était rempli de sable.

« Endors-moi tout le monde dans ce château, je ne veux plus personne debout, ni mort ni vivant ! »

L'ange s'envola au-dessus de l'école. Une fois au sommet du donjon, il ouvrit sa bouche celle-ci se déforma au point d'effacer son visage, puis le sable contenu dans la créature s'échappa et retomba en une fine pluie sur le château. Une fois vide, il explosa, replongeant les lieux dans les ombres.

Angel sourit, s'habillât rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle provoquait. Le sortilège d'Antariêl avait plongé tous les individus présents dans un sommeil magique qui ne se terminerait que dans quelques heures. La mage déboula dans la salle commune et se précipita vers la sortie. Une sorte de mur l'empêchait d'accéder à la porte. Un ronflement sonore émanait de celui-ci.

« Putain de tableau » soupira-t-elle

Elle recula de quelques pas et fouilla dans la sacoche qu'elle avait emportée avec elle. Elle en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide translucide.

« Ça a intérêt à marcher » pensa-t-elle.

Elle avala cul-sec la potion, puis recula de quelques pas.

« Okay, moment de vérité ! »

Angel s'élança en direction du 'mur' et traversa celui-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'un rideau de pluie. Elle se trouvait à présent dans le couloir du septième étage. La mage se dirigea vers les escaliers et sourit en apercevant quelques fantômes qui flottaient de manière incontrôlée, complètement endormis. Elle descendit rapidement et se dirigea vers les portes menant à la sortie qu'elle franchit. Enfin à l'air libre, elle se mit en route vers sa destination : la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

« Ouaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai dormi comme une bûche, bâilla Hermione en se réveillant.

- Tu as de la chance, moi j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver le sommeil. Quelle nuit horrible » grogna Angel

Les deux amies se levèrent, s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Harry et Ron étaient assis à une table.

« Enfin vous voilà ! Rouspéta Ron. On commençait à sérieusement penser aller manger sans vous.

- Bonjour en tout cas » ajouta Harry avec un sourire chaleureux.

Les quatre amis se mirent en route vers la Grande Salle, ils entendirent la Grosse Dame paniquée en sortant.

« J'ai dormi ! Je n'y crois pas, j'ai dormi ! »

« Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule » songea Angel, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, les amis se dirigèrent vers leur place habituelle, au côté des autres Weasley. Ron attaqua immédiatement les différents plats.

« Dis donc Harry... ! Commença Fred.

- ...tu sais que ton combat contre Malfoy a fait pas mal de bruit, ajouta George. On pensait organiser des paris pour la revanche. T'auras 10% bien sûr.

-Vous êtes malades ou quoi ! S'insurgea Hermione. On est déjà assez dans le pétrin comme ça. »

Angel fut parcourue d'un frisson, les images de son rêve lui revenant en mémoire. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui fronçait les sourcils.

« De toute façon Drago a bien trop peur pour recommencer, sa punition a dû sévèrement refroidir ses envies.

- Pff ! Pour une fois qu'on pouvait se faire de l'argent facile ! »

Les deux jumeaux se levèrent et quittèrent la table, imitant deux rois qui se retirent après une audience.

« Quelle bande de guignols ce deux-là, soupira Hermione.

- Moi je les trouve amusant, dit Angel en regardant les deux frères s'éloigner.

- Arrête un peu de te goinfrer Ron ! » S'emporta Hermione alors que le roux venait de se servir deux énormes parts de gâteau.

Angel éclata de rire. Cette hilarité se propagea rapidement, gagnant bientôt l'ensemble des amis rassemblés. Luna vint s'assoir à côté d'eux.

« Dis, Harry, tu pourrais m'accompagner ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

- Heu…oui, bien sûr.

- Dépêchez-vous par contre ! Harry, on a cours dans une heure ! Rappela Hermione

- J'y serai, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Lui cria-t-il en s'éloignant derrière la jeune fille blonde.

Luna mena Harry au travers des couloirs, elle empruntait un chemin étrange, traversant de nombreuses pièces.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda le sorcier.

- Chez Dumbledore, bien sûr, c'est lui qui veut te voir.

- Mais…. mais il y a un chemin bien plus simple pourtant.

- Je m'assure qu'on ne nous suive pas, et puis les Sronck n'avancent qu'en ligne droite.

- Les quoi ? » Balbutia Harry, d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

Luna ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur. Luna s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Voilà ! Il veut te voir seul, j'étais juste là pour t'amener. »

Harry soupira. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore pour faire tant de secrets ?

« Merci Luna, on se voit plus tard. »

La Serdaigle s'éloigna en sautillant. Le jeune homme poussa la porte du cabinet et entra. Dumbledore se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la tête baissée, le regard plongé dans la pensine. Harry resta un peu en retrait, attendant que le vieux sorcier ait terminé. Celui-ci remarqua soudain sa présence.

« Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Approche mon garçon.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Y a-t-il un souvenir que vous voulez me montrer ?

- Non non, je cherchais juste quelque chose dans le passé. La raison de ta présence ici est tous autre. Elle concerne Voldemort. »

Harry déglutit, se remémorant sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, Il est de retour, mais Fudge refuse d'y croire et le Ministère met tous en œuvre pour nous dénigrer. Malheureusement, Voldemort en profite, il rassemble ses partisans, recouvre peu à peu ses forces... Mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de bien plus grave... »

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ?

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à introduire un espion dans Poudlard. »

Fin (du cinquième chapitre)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Soupçons**

« Comment ? Un espion ? Vous en êtes certain professeur ? »

Harry se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore et la nouvelle annoncée par celui-ci le bouleversait. Le directeur s'assit à son bureau.

« Malheureusement oui. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris, mais il est parvenu à introduire un mangemort dans Poudlard.

- Et ce peut être n'importe qui ?

- Exactement, et c'est justement ce détail qui rend l'affaire si complexe... Il doit s'agir d'une de ses nouvelles recrues car je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Il faut avertir les autres enseignants, ils sont dignes de confiance! Je vais en parler à Hermione et Ron, Hagrid pourrait aussi nous aider à…

- Doucement ! Comme tu le sais déjà, toi et moi passons pour des fous auprès du ministère, et peu de gens nous croiront si nous leur expliquions qu'un agent de Voldemort se promène dans les couloirs.

- Comment faire alors ?

- Nous devons agir avec prudence. Personne ne doit être au courant, même tes amis ne doivent rien savoir !

- Mais… mais ils méritent de… »

Dumbledore s'approcha et lui saisit les épaules.

« Harry, écoute-moi : si cet espion venait à apprendre que nous le cherchons, les conséquences seraient dramatiques ! C'est pour cela que ça doit rester entre nous. Nous devons enquêter aussi discrètement que possible pour tenter de le débusquer. Si nous le coinçons, nous pourrons peut-être porter un grand coup à Voldemort, mais s'il nous échappe… »

Dumbledore recula jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit avant de fixer son regard dans celui du garçon.

« Harry tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne. Il faut à tous pris que ce secret en demeure un ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieur, embêté à l'idée de mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Il finit cependant par se résigner.

« Très bien professeur... Nous coincerons cet espion à nous deux. »

Dumbledore lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

« De plus, si nous le confondons, le ministère sera bien obligé de nous croire. »

Harry reprit espoir à cette pensée, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche.

« Maintenant, file en cours ! Il faut que tu aies l'air le plus naturel possible alors…. fais comme si tu ne savais rien !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, avant de se mettre à courir vers sa salle de classe. Le cours commençait dans cinq minutes.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » chuchota Ron.

McGonagall se tenait devant le tableau, expliquant l'utilité d'un sortilège de transformation pour s'infiltrer quelque part.

« Oh…euh rien, il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'Angel était remise de son altercation et qu'elle s'intégrait bien. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement : Angel ! Elle était arrivée seulement cette année, personne ne la connaissait et, pour être honnête, beaucoup d'évènements étranges avaient un rapport avec elle le Choixpeau qui devenait fou, son Serment Inviolable, sa magie si particulière... Il se retourna, cherchant la mage du regard celle-ci était quelque table plus loin, à côté d'Hermione, notant avec attention le cours.

« Harry ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien… balbutia-t-il en faisant face à son ami.

- T'as l'air bizarre.

- Pas du tout, j'essaie simplement de…

- Suivre mon cours ! » Le coupa sèchement McGonagall.

Les deux élèves baissèrent immédiatement la tête. Quelques rires étouffés raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Le reste de la leçon se déroula sans encombre, Harry fut soulagé d'échapper aux questions de Ron. Une fois sorti, le sorcier lança vite une conversation, empêchant son ami de reprendre son interrogatoire.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Angel ?

- Je pense que c'est une fille bien, qui ne se prend pas la tête comme Hermione à chercher des réponses à toutes ses questions dans les bouquins.

- J'ai entendu, abruti ! » Lança celle-ci.

Un frisson courut le long du dos d'Harry et il se retourna. Par chance, la mage aux plumes se tenait plus loin, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans son sac.

« D'abord, je ne cherche pas TOUTES mes réponses dans les livres, seulement celles qui nécessitent un niveau de culture plus élevé que celui de ton pitoyable quotient intellectuel. »

Harry éclata de rire et Ron lui assena un coup de coude.

« Te marre pas Harry, c'est pas drôle.

- Désolé, vieux, mais tu l'as cherché.»

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la journée comme à leur habitude. Harry continuait néanmoins à surveiller Angel, au cas où celle-ci aurait l'air suspect. Certes, l'espion pouvait être n'importe qui, mais le comportement de la mage était particulièrement étrange, d'autant plus que trop de preuves semblaient l'accuser. Lorsque celle-ci s'excusa et déclara avoir quelque chose à faire, Harry prit ses deux amis à part :

« Hermione, tu pourrais me faire des recherches sur la magie d'Angel ?

- Bien sûr… Mais pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Ron, aide la ! annonça-t-il avant de s'élancer sur les traces de la jeune femme.

- Attend… » Commença le roux.

Trop tard ! Harry bifurquait déjà au coin du couloir pour rattraper la nouvelle. Il la repéra rapidement devant lui ; elle avançait d'un pas décidé. Harry s'efforça d'être discret tandis qu'il la filait. L'étudiante sortit bientôt dans la cour intérieure et s'assit sur le muret. Elle se retourna, scrutant les alentours. Harry eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une colonne. Satisfaite, la mage sortie de son sac un gros livre duquel elle tourna rapidement les pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle. En contournant sa cachette, plissant les yeux, il parvint à lire le titre du volume :

_Plantes vénéneuses, remèdes et contrepoisons_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec ça ? » se demanda Harry.

« -M. Potter que faites-vous embusqué ainsi comme un voleur ? »

Le sorcier fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Ombrage. « Je…je… balbutia-t-il.

- Hum... Je vois ! Vous préparez un mauvais coup ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie ! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à comploter !»

La sorcière lui empoigna le bras et le tira avec elle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière : Angel lui lançait un sourire compatissant.

« Merde » pensa-t-il.

Le professeur l'amena jusqu'à son bureau où elle le fit assoir à une table. Harry fit la grimace en découvrant les décors roses et mielleux du cabinet. Des assiettes couvertes de miniatures de chatons étaient accroché au mur, les meubles étaient couverts de broderies. On se serait cru dans une chambre de maison de retraite.

« M. Potter, votre comportement est inqualifiable ! Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire exactement ! Quelle mauvaise farce comptiez-vous jouer ?

- Mais rien ! J'étais juste en train de….

- Ne me mentez pas ! Je suis sûre que vous avez patiemment préparé un alibi mais ça ne prendra pas ! Je comptais vous demander des explications quant à l'incident de l'autre jour après mon cours, mais puisque vous ne pouvez pas attendre jusque-là, je vais vous punir immédiatement ! »

Harry retomba contre son dossier, complètement abasourdi.

« Je… Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Silence ! N'aggravez pas votre cas !»

Elle se leva et fouilla dans ses tiroirs elle en sortie une feuille vierge et une plume rapiécée. Elle déposa le tout sur la table du sorcier.

« Vous allez me copier 150 fois : « Je ne provoquerais pas mes camarades en vue de les humilier avant de leur jouer de mauvais tours. » »

Harry maugréa intérieurement. Quelle plaie !

« Vous ne m'avez pas donnez d'encre.

-Ha ! Avec cette plume-là pas besoin ! » Jubila-t-elle.

Harry se résolut à écrire ses lignes. Une encre rouge emplissait chacun des traits tracés et au fur et à mesure de la rédaction il ressentit une vive douleur à la main. Il la contempla et fut effaré de remarque que le texte se gravait peu à peu dans sa chair. Il releva la tête : Ombrage le regardait avec un sourire mauvais, sirotant une tasse de thé.

Le soir venu, en regagnant la salle commune, la main atrocement douloureuse et scarifiée, Harry se dirigea vers la table où Hermione et Ron discutaient.

« Alors ? T'étais où ? On s'inquiétait !

- Rien…. Juste une broutille avec Ombrage. Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, rien. Mais je n'ai pas fouillé la Réserve. Il y a peut-être un livre à ce sujet, là-bas… Pourquoi ça t'intéresse au fait ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant d'apercevoir Angel qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Pour rien... Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Plus un mot là-dessus maintenant. »

Hermione se leva, furieuse, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Angel en s'asseyant.

- Rien » murmura Harry.

Fin (du sixième chapitre)


End file.
